particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Erik Bauer-Chamberlain II
Sir Erik Bauer-Chamberlain II (b. March 28th, 2794 - d. June 4th, 2898) was the 28th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria. Erik Bauer-Chamberlainn served as the Minister of Defense of Greater Hulstria from 2859 to 2866 and the Minister of Foreign Affairs from 2852 to 2859. Bauer-Chamberlain served as the 13th Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party from 2836 to 2852 and as as Fascist Authority Party candidate for Staatsminister; Erik Bauer-Chamberlain was also the former General Secretary of the Fascist Authority Party Crownland Committee. Erik Bauer-Chamberlain furthermore served as the former Chief Party Officer of the Crownland of Hulstria prior to entering national government. Erik Bauer-Chamberlain was the first son of Albert Chamberlain and Baroness Maggie Bauer-Chamberlain; Erik's maternal grandparents were Ambrose Bauer and Heather Bauer and paternal grandparents were Erik Chamberlain and Kallista Chamberlain. Despite being the first son of Margaret, a Baroness, Erik relinquished his noble title before getting into national politics and gave it to his younger brother, Ambrose. Erik Bauer-Chamberlain II was married to Susanne Chamberlain and has two children, Anthony Bauer-Chamberlain, who later went on to become the Staatsminister of Greater Hulstria, and Patrick Bauer-Chamberlain, who became a member of the Imperial Diet. Bauer-Chamberlain was elected the Governor-General of Greater Hulstria in 2736, succeeding Charles Fuerstien at both the helm of the Fascist Authority Party leadership and at the office of Governor-General; Erik Bauer-Chamberain II was the first Bauer-Chamberlain elected to this office. His younger brother, Ambrose, soon after in the "Unitary Coalition" government would come to lead the Ministry of Defense, joining his older brother in government. During his first term as Governor-General Erik pushed through massive education funding in the "Investment Into Hulstria's Future Act" and the "Higher Education Reform Act of 2838" that reformed higher education regulation allow private higher education institutions to self-regulate while allowing public higher education schools to co-exist; the "Nuclear Power Encouragement Act of 2838" also saw the return of government funded nuclear power through tax relief and subsidies. The "Public Transport & Low-Income Assistance Act of 2840" and the "Public Works Reform Act of 2838" also marked Erik's successes in the Imperial Diet. Erik Bauer-Chamberlain's reforms into energy made the party a permanent supporter of nuclear power. After serving 5 terms and being defeated in 2851, Erik Bauer-Chamberlain II stepped down from his post as the Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party, appointing Frederick von Labsburg, then the Minister of Foreign Affairs, to assume the role as the head of the party. Shortly following this Erik Bauer-Chamberlain II was chosen by Labsburg to replace him at the Foreign Affairs Ministry in a new cabinet government; in April 2852 Erik Bauer-Chamberlain succeeded Frederick and became the new Minister of Foreign Affairs. Charlotte Bauer-Chamberlain, Erik's younger sister, also joined in the cabinet government, taking up the Ministry of Environment & Tourism. In 2859, following the creation of the Unison Pact cabinet government, Bauer-Chamberlain switched to the Ministry of Defense. He'd serve as Defense Minister until early 2866 when Erik announced that he would retire from Hulstrian politics and would not seek to enter another cabinet coalition following over 30 years of public service. In May of 2866, Alexander Van Spyer, of the Constitutional Independents Party, replaced him. After that, Erik remained out of the mainstream of Hulstrian politics; he still however did rallies to help FAP candidates and continued some other ventures. Erik Bauer-Chamberlain however in 2871 would return back to the spotlight taking part in an effort, along with three other surviving Governor-Generals, to remove Friedrich Reding from power following Reding's plans to install a partisan cabinet government. Erik's two children, Anthony and Patrick, would also see success in politics. Anthony Bauer-Chamberlain I would go onto be the Staatsminister of Greater Hulstria and Patrick would go on to become a major local figure in the Crownland of Hulstria, becoming a member of the Imperial Diet. Early Life Erik Bauer-Chamberlain II was born on March 28th, 2794, to Albert Chamberlain and Baroness Maggie Bauer-Chamberlain; their first child and son, the couple decided to name him after Erik Chamberlain, Albert's father. Despite being born into nobilty from his mother, Erik was given the title "Ritter", or Knight in Hulstrian; despite his social status, Erik II led a humble lifestyle and did not flaunt his condition, quite possibly obtaining such a trait from his maternal grandfather, Ambrose Bauer. At the age of 6 Erik began schooling, attending a public school in Kien; up until 2800, Erik had been an only child, but Maggie and Albert had their second child and son, Ambrose Bauer-Chamberlain, named after Ambrose Bauer. When Erik was in his mid teens, he was transfered to a private school in Kien and would graduate there, heading off to Heinrich I University where he would study law and political science. Here at Heinrich I University he meet his future wife, Susanne Taylor, who was also studying political science. The two would date on and off for the remainder of the two's college career until their eventual marriage in the mid 2810s. In 2819, Susanne and Erik had their first child, Anthony. In 2821 Erik Bauer-Chamberlain II began his life in politics, working for the local Fascist Authority Party committee in Kien; following his admission into the FAP, Erik relinquished his hereditary title and instead gave it to his younger brother, Ambrose Bauer-Chamberlain. Political Life Personal Life Erik Bauer-Chamberlain II is noted to be an avid hockey fan and player; Erik is also fond of other winter sports, such as curling and cross-country skiing. As Governor-General of Greater Hulstria, Erik attended many of these events and even went to smaller, regional competitions to promote their activities. He even campaigned to have the Monarchy increase their patronage of such sports. Category:The Fascist Authority Party Category:Bauer-Chamberlain Family